A. Field of Invention
Some embodiments may generally relate to wearable devices for storing arbitrary objects and/or protecting selected parts of the body.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known to have garments which are adapted to carry arbitrary objects. Such garments may include one or more pockets. For example, cargo pants or shorts may include relatively large pockets worn to the front or side of the thigh. However, such garments are not amenable to be worn over clothing other than traditional undergarments. What is needed is a device or garment which can be worn over clothing and provides means for adjustment and reconfiguration of the device or garment.
Some embodiments of the present invention may provide one or more benefits or advantages over the prior art.